


The Sweet Taste of Revenge

by MytzieLaelia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Dream Bubble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MytzieLaelia/pseuds/MytzieLaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi takes a nap hoping to find something more interesting to do but finds herself within her enemy's dream bubble. Needless to say, Terezi finds herself with more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Taste of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It felt like forever since the trolls departed from the green sun after the arrival of their human guests. The exact amount of time they had been holed up in the meteor was uncertain and foggy at best. Terezi’s daily life had become a dull haze of random activities at this point. By this point, she had run out of chalk, had nothing left to investigate, and everyone else was currently absorbed in their own thing. The only solution Terezi could come up with was to take a nap. Life within the dream bubbles was certainly more interesting than anything that could be happening here in what used to be the labs.

Since the humans’ arrival, everyone had claimed and decorated their own respite blocks from the rooms that were once littered with ectobiological lab supplies. Terezi’s was situated near the end of the hall and, in her own personal opinion, it most delicious and carried the best fragrance out of all the others. Her door was covered from top to bottom in doodles she had drawn with the chalk that she now no longer had. She may have used them until the only thing left was a small pile of dust but it was well worth the inviting medley of flavor she experienced every time she walked into her respite block.

Unfortunately, out here, there was no such thing as a recuperacoon or even sopor slime for that matter. The humans also had a similar complaint about the lack of “beds”, whatever those were. For now, they had to cope with gathering piles of their own belongings and shaping it in the most comfortable form possible. Luckily for Terezi, her plush scalemates were all that she needed for a nice cozy nap pile.

She stopped for the briefest of moments to take in the decadent scent of her colorful room before curling up on her pile of torn scalemates for a well deserved nap. It took her some time for her to drift into sleep but as the world around her began to drain itself of all color and flavor, she caught a faint whiff of blueberries and oranges. She found this rather odd because she couldn’t recall ever owning anything with such a distinct scent.

Soon, the scent grew more powerful as everything around her began to regain color. The scenery had changed to something dark and brooding and it didn’t take long for Terezi to realize that she was sharing a dream with someone she wasn’t exactly looking forward to ever encountering in her dreams. The worst part of it was the fact that there was nobody else sharing this dream. Terezi was alone with Vriska inside what was presumably her hive inside her dream bubble.

That familiar, sultry voice rang clear in the stale air as Vriska spoke first.

“Look who came to visit! It’s been foreeeeeeeever since I’ve last seen you!” Though the tone in her voice gave off the illusion that she was genuinely excited about Terezi’s company, they both knew and understood that this wasn’t the case. Being killed didn’t exactly warrant positive feelings towards the one who stuck a blade in her chest.

“It’s not like I came here intentionally. I’d actually rather not be here right now.” She replied with the slightest of scowls. It was bad enough she had to stay here with Vriska till she regained consciousness. Who knew what the spidertroll would try to pull while she was here? There had to be a way to escape.

But Vriska wouldn’t allow it.

Compared to the time Terezi had spent during her waking hours, Vriska’s time out here was limitless. There was no conceivable way for her to even measure the amount of time Vriska had been trapped here because of her. The simple sight of her breathed new life to the hatred she had always harbored for the wannabe legislacerator but at the same time, it brought her great joy. Now was the perfect time for Vriska to enact the revenge that was once thought to be an impossible dream.

“Well that’s too bad! You’re here and now you can’t leave.” A large grin formed on her lips, sharp fangs baring against the dark skin. She had spent so much of her time contemplating what she would do to Terezi once she finally met with her face to face again. No matter what she did, it would be slow and painful. Absolute torture. The thought of it alone sent a satisfying chill down her spine.

Terezi cocked a brow, stepping back and resting her arms against the cane she just now realized she was holding with a scowl on her lips. Though she hated to admit it, Vriska was right. There was no way out of this. Here, Vriska had the upper hand. This was her territory, her dream bubble and by the looks of things, she was at Vriska’s mercy, if she even had any left in her at this point.

“What now? I have my cane. The one I used to kill you, even.” Terezi dared to crack a smile with her reply, grabbing her cane in preparation of what was about to come next. She could smell the way her remark had effected Vriska. That anger fueling spidertroll’s want, need for revenge.

“Whatever! You have your silly cane but I still have ALL the luck.” Vriska was certainly angry but she wouldn’t let it get in the way of her plans. She had waited far too long for this moment and she was going to grab at any chance that presented itself before her. She approached Terezi slowly, but surely, grin widening as the troll took a step back and readied the blades of her cane defensively.

But before Terezi could even think of protecting herself, Vriska was at her throat, shoving her down to the ground with a tight grip around her neck. Looking back, she should have foreseen that Vriska was going to use her rocket shoes to her advantage but it was far too late now. Her breath was now caught in her throat and she had lost half of her cane in the fall. Barely a moment later, she could hear Vriska’s demeaning laughter as she began to feel the sharp sting of Vriska’s claws piercing the flesh of her sides.

“What’s wrong, Terezi????????” Vriska mocked the girl rather loudly, straddling her legs and relishing the feel of her enemy writhing in pain underneath her. She dug her claws in deeper, manipulating her in ways she had never thought possible before. If she scraped horizontally, Terezi curved her body to the side, if she moved vertically, she bucked upward, and when she applied more pressure, Terezi’s mouth would open in an attempt to scream but no noise would come out save for the tiniest of squeaks.

Vriska tightened the grip she had on Terezi’s slender throat, smacking the other half of her cane away before she could retaliate. The way the troll clawed at her arms in a weak attempt break free only energized her and gave her a powerful tingling sensation unlike any other. Eventually, she let up on her grip, allowing Terezi to finally breath but not speak. Each time the girl even dared to open her mouth to utter a single word, Vriska would slap her hard, silencing her immediately.

With Vriska holding her down and constricting her airways, Terezi could no longer sense her surroundings. She was disoriented, at best, and there was no way of telling what Vriska would do next. She could barely fight back as she was disarmed and even when she was allowed to breathe again, she still couldn’t do much. However, she wasn’t going to simply take the torment laying down. Her hands slid up Vriska’s leg before clenching hard and digging her claws in as deep as she could manage.

Much to Terezi’s surprise, Vriska’s reaction was not that of disdain or anger for the harm that Terezi had inflicted upon her. A shrill laugh escaped Vriska’s lips before she leaned down to close the distance between the two with the exception of one single inch between their noses.

“You’re only making this worse on yourself, you know?” She murmured, cold and uncaring. Vriska took this moment to examine every bit of Terezi’s face. The way her eyebrows furrowed in pain whenever Vriska sliced open her skin, the way her lips curled up in frustration at her taunts, and the way her cheeks were now flushing a deep shade of teal from the exertion. All of it together urged Vriska into action. She wanted more, prompting her to in closer and bite onto Terezi’s lower lip with great force.

“Vriska, what a—” Before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by the tight clench of Vriska’s hand. She managed to voice small, soft squeaks as Vriska tugged at her lip, drawing quite a bit of blood from the action. She had to admit, the feel of Vriska’s fangs digging into the inside of her lip was rather pleasant and before she knew it, her lips were meeting Vriska’s in a breathless kiss. The intensity of it made her more lightheaded than before.

Soon enough, Vriska had released her hold on Terezi’s neck entirely, using her hand to claw her way down her torso and tearing her shirt open in the process. Terezi’s body arched upward into her stinging, yet burning touch, clawing down Vriska’s back out of frustration and desire. Their kiss grew more intense as they tasted the mixture of their blood swirling together against their tongues and now that she was able to breathe again, she could smell the pleasant aroma of Vriska’s sweet blueberry blood filling the air.

As they deepened the kiss, Vriska’s hand moved lower between Terezi’s legs, fingers sliding against the soft fabric of her pants. She was immediately gratified with a low breathy moan as her hips bucked against her touch and when she applied more pressure, Terezi broke the kiss to let her head fall back against the ground. Instead of chasing after the kiss, Vriska took this chance to latch onto her neck and bit down with a vengeance.

The sensation of Vriska’s fangs breaking the skin of her neck elicited yet another moan from the back of Terezi’s throat. The vibration tickled against Vriska’s lips and shortly after, she slid her hand down Terezi’s pants, poking and prodding roughly at the sensitive flesh. Terezi’s response was to writhe violently underneath Vriska’s body and grip at her shoulders, breaking the skin with the tight clenching of her hands.

Moaning softly, Vriska pulled away with a grin. This left Terezi gasping and aching for more. She gave an appraising glance in Terezi’s direction before shedding herself of her torn clothes.

“Vriska-“

“Shut up. Did I say you could speak again?” She cut the teal blooded troll off yet again, laughing as she knelt above her face and grabbed a handful of her short hair. Dominating Terezi was perhaps the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Vriska was above her, superior in every way. Nothing else would ever be as satisfying as this. Using her tight grip she had on the locks of her hair, Vriska pulled her face closer to her crotch, still laughing as she ordered the troll to get to work.

Terezi seemed hesitant at first, licking the soft flesh sheepishly for a moment before she slid her hands up to Vriska’s hips and tearing at the skin. The sound of Vriska’s moans prompted her to work her tongue harder, faster, practically starving for the sweet creamy taste of Vriska’s blueberry cum.

Sparks of electricity and fire danced across Vriska’s body as Terezi set to work. Her moans gradually grew louder and more frequent and her grip on the girl’s hair tightened with the raise of temperature between her legs. It was no surprise that Terezi was good with her tongue, seeing that she had a fetish for licking everything and anything within her vicinity.

She rocked her hips, forcing Terezi’s head to match her movements. Her head rolled back every now and then as she moaned but her gaze continually returned to lock onto those teal eyes glaring up at her from below. Their hatred for each other made the fire inside her stomach swell and burn with great intensity.

Soon enough, her breath hitched and her body arched back, pulling Terezi’s head closer in between her legs as she felt the pressure build up in her lower abdomen. There was no time to grab a bucket, nor did she care to. The image in her mind of Terezi’s shameful face covered in her cum excited and stimulated her. In fact, that exact thought was what sent her over the edge. With one last disjointed moan, she released her load of genetic material in a sloppy mess all over Terezi’s face and slumped back, breathing heavily and taking in the sight she had been looking forward to during that exchange.

As expected, Terezi was absolutely embarrassed to be caught in this type of situation. It caught her completely off guard. She wiped at the sticky blue mess splashed across her face and horns, barely paying any mind to what Vriska’s next move would be much to her chagrin. Without so much as a warning, Vriska yanked Terezi’s pants off and pressed her thumb against her clit, silencing any protests Terezi might have considered voicing.

In Vriska’s other hand was the lower half of Terezi’s cane. In all the commotion, it did not even register to Terezi that her weapon had been taken hostage. Perhaps, this was Vriska’s goal in pleasuring her into tacit compliance. She turned the cane over, pressing the tip of the dull side against Terezi’s entrance and pushing it in with a devilish smirk.

“How does it feel to have your own weapon used against you?” Vriska teased with another sharp laugh. The way Terezi was reacting was rewarding in the greatest sense of the word. Her body writhed and arched to her touch, chest heaving as she panted and moaned uncontrollably.

“Nnnngh. Get it - get it out!” Terezi demanded pathetically. It was downright shameful that her own cane was pushing inside of her and sending waves of pleasure traveling up her torso. However, her cries only quickened the movements of the familiar object and the feel of Vriska’s thumb rubbing unabashedly at her most sensitive areas wasn’t helping matters either.

“Don’t be such a wimp about it. I thought you were stronger than that, Terezi.” She watched in amusement as Terezi gripped aimlessly at the ground, scratching and clawing to no avail. Her hips arched upward and Vriska continued with the push and pull of Terezi’s cane as the girl cried out in ecstasy.

There was nothing Terezi could do to stop this agonizing torture. It felt good, sure, but no good legislacerator would be caught dead naked and in front of the criminal that deserved justice. Vriska was watching her with those stunning azure eyes of hers, giving her the most condescending look that fueled the thirst for serving Vriska justice on a silver platter.

She unwillingly rocked her hips against the movements of her cane, turning her face away from Vriska’s stare to hide her shame. Her body’s temperature sky rocketed as her face scrunched up, mouth agape as she felt the mesmerizing release of pleasure, spraying teal genetic material across Vriska’s arm as she moved out of the way.

For several long moments, Terezi laid there on the floor, a limp and disgraced mess before she regained her composure. Vriska’s degrading behavior would not be tolerated. She would not get away from this without facing some type of repercussions. Not too far away to Terezi’s right laid the top half of her cane. She rolled over, scooping it up in one fell swoop and turning to face Vriska.

Their eyes were locked together as they reacted to each other’s movements. Time suddenly began to move at a painfully slow pace from their perspective. They moved in tandem with each other, thrusting their respective blades outward and feeling the pressure of the tips piercing through skin and bone. The pain was evident in each of their faces but neither one of them looked away from the other’s burning gaze.

No more words were needed at this point. In this very moment, they each understood every passing thought the other felt, every fleeting emotion even as all the color surrounding them began to fade away. Terezi was leaving Vriska behind to return to the waking world, where she belonged. That would be the way they would remain for a very long time: separated by the thin subtle margin that was the difference between life and death.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog beautimousworks.tumblr.com that I opened up to store my writings. My sister wanted me to post it on here as well.


End file.
